My summer love
by mochibbh
Summary: Sasuke est complètement contre l'idée de passer ses vacances dans son village natal, cependant ses parents ne lui laissent pas le choix. Toutefois, il changera d'avis lorsqu'il fera accidentellement la rencontre d'un beau blond qui lui fera vivre une aventure hors du commun. Il tombera très vite amoureux, mais la réalité se rappellera bien vite à lui, saura-t-il l'encaisser?
1. Départ

**TITRE:** My summer love.

 **AUTEUR:** Tchaillya

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto appartient a Masashi kishimoto

 **GENRE:** romance; humour; aventure; Drama; yaoi (hxh)

 **PERSONNAGE:** Naruto, Sasuke, leurs parents, itachi, deidara, Neiji, Kiba, hinata, Gaara, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Temari, Orochimaru, Jiraya,Yahiko, Obito et autres.

 **RATING:** M

 **NOTE DE L´AUTEUR** : j'ai pris un grand retard pour publier la suite sur ma fic **YJOM** , désolé, avec le bac qui se rapproche y a pas moyen d'écrire et de corriger avant de publier. Du coup comme j'aime écrire j'ai opté pour une fic que j'avais déjà écrite, je l'ai juste corrigé. En espérant que ça vous plaise, si c'est le cas faite le moi savoir s'il vous plait. Le bon coté c'est que ca ne durera pas à être publier.

PS: Désolé d´avance pour les fautes. Si vous en trouvez, faites le moi savoir s´il vous plait. _bonne lecture (^_^)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I : le Départ**

 **POV Sasuke**

\- Sasuke, chéri, descends, on y va. M'ordonna ma mère.

\- hmph ! soupirai-je de désespoir en fermant ma valise.

Je sentis alors toutes mes forces me lâcher. Je me penchai et pris appui sur ma valise. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'avec toutes mes tentatives -si bien élaborées pourtant- j'avais échoué. C'est à croire que les dieux s'acharnaient sur moi. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça !?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Il y a de cela 1 mois, Toute la famille était attablée et dinait tranquillement lorsque mon père lâcha la bombe.

\- Nous allons passé ces vacances en famille à Konoha. Fit-il souriant.

Ma mère s'en réjouis et mon frère également. Apparemment j'étais le seul qui faisait un blocage avec ma fourchette suspendue à mes lèvres mis-ouvert. Attendez…

\- Où ? questionnai-je une fois mes esprits revenus

\- A Konoha, répondit mon père.

Puis soudain je pris conscience de 2 termes clés dans son annonce, « en famille » et «à konoha »

\- il en est hors de question ! hurlai-je pour moi-même d'une voix mis effrayée et apeurée

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Oups ! J'avais parlé à haute voix.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça vous réjouirait qu'on passe du temps tous ensemble.

« Justement, c'est _ça_ le problème ! »

\- Mais, papa, les Haruno vont organiser la plus grande fête de toute l'année pour fêter la réussite au bac de leur fille

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Toute l'école y est invitée, JE ne peux quand même pas manquer ça non !

\- C'est vraiment dommage fiston car TU vas venir avec nous.

\- Mais, papa. Implorai-je en faisant des yeux doux

Ce dernier ne cilla même pas et continua de me fixer de son regard impassible.

\- Ca ne fonctionne qu'avec ta mère jeune homme.

« Ah ! Ouais c'est vrai ! »

Je me tournai aussitôt vers ma mère pour l'implorer de prendre ma défense, mais cette dernière évita juste mon regard et détourna la tête « ah ! La traitresse ! »

Il ne me restait plus qu'un espoir, Itachi. Je me retournai vers mon frère, mais au lieu d'yeux doux, je le fixais d'un air menaçant qui disait plus « t'as intérêt à m'aider » que « s'il te plait » ce dernier comprenant le sous entendu de mon regard pris la parole en ma faveur, enfin.

\- Papa, je crois que cette fête est vraiment importante pour sasuke.

J'approuvai ses propos en hochant la tête de haut en bas avec une moue.

\- Oui mais ce n'est surement pas la dernière fête de l'année. Des fêtes il y en aura plein.

\- Oui mais pas comme celle là, ils ont prévu de l'organiser en Angleterre, tu te rends compte ! En plus ils nous offrent des billets d'avion à tous. Et des chambres d'hôtels ont déjà été réservé et-

\- Mais tu n'y iras pas, dommage. Me coupa-t-il sec

\- Grr ! grognai-je en me levant et quittant la salle à manger pour ma chambre.

Je tombai sur le premier truc que j'aperçus en entrant, mon refuge, mon anti-stress: mon journal intime. Je le pris et y écrivis toutes les idées noires qui traversaient mon esprit à ce moment. Une fois calmé, j'observai mon plafond couché sur le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée brillante traversa mon esprit. Je me redressai vivement et pris de nouveau mon journal pour la noter. Opération annuler le voyage lancer.

 **Tentative 1**

C'était le lendemain du jour où mon destin d'adolescent bascula. Je rentrai dans la maison vivement, suivis de près par mon meilleur ami, Suigetsu.

\- Papa, PAPAA ! Criai-je son nom en le cherchant dans la maison. Je le trouvai finalement au garage en train de trafiquer quelque chose sur sa voiture.

\- Papa.

\- Oui.

\- Euh… j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi

il déposa la pince qu'il tenait en main et leva enfin son regard vers moi.

\- Voilà, tu sais que je suis dans le club football de mon lycée non ?

\- Oui ?

\- Eh ben, le coach et toute l'équipe allons nous entrainer durant ces vacances dans un club à Lyon.

\- Il faut l'aval des parents pour ça non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est non. Trancha-t-il avant de retourner à sa besogne

Je restai un moment interdit, Suigetsu vint me tenir l'épaule et me tira ensuite jusqu'à la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ?

\- Plan B dis-je le regard scintillant de détermination.

\- Bonne chance. Soupira mon meilleur ami

 **Tentative 2**

Cette fois ci j'avais opté pour une solution assez connu : simuler la maladie. J'étais donc couché au sol, recroquevillé sur moi et tenant fermement mon ventre. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et commença mon théâtre

\- AÏE ! Criai-je à m'époumoner. Quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre, et je fis plus que ravi que ce soit mon père en personne.

Il se rapprocha de moi et s'accroupit

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je feignis un petit sourire, ça allait marcher, j'en étais sur.

\- J-J'ai mal, très mal.

\- Où ?

Uhoh ! Je n'avais pas prévu cette question.

\- Au bas ventre ? Tentai-je pour voir.

Tout à coup, le silence me répondit jusqu'à ce que mon père prenne la parole.

\- Tu veux de l'ibuprofène ? Je crois qu'il en reste encore à ta mère.

Nouveau silence, sauf qu'il était rempli de gêne et de moquerie.

\- Non merci. Fis-je en me redressant. Mon plan avait échoué.

\- Tu es sur ? insista mon père sur le ton de la moquerie. Peut-être c'est ton cycle qui commence ?

Je ne répondis rien, d'ailleurs que pouvais-je dire ?

\- Si jamais la douleur ne se calme pas, tu devras emprunter des serviettes à ta mère, okay ? Fit-il en sortant.

Si je pouvais me cacher derrière une aiguille, je vous jure que je l'aurais fait. J'avais si honte que j'étais devenu rouge pivoine. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cet incident fut bien sûr le sujet de conversation à l'heure du diner. Vous n'imaginez même pas la honte que j'aie reçu. Mais j'ai pris une résolution ce jour là, ne plus jamais feindre la maladie, plus jamais.

 **Tentative 3**

Ma dernière chance, je la tentai hier. Et cette fois, je décidai d'aller droit au but et dire la vérité à mes parents. Je les retrouvai au salon où ils discutaient. Je toussotai pour attirer leur attention sur moi, ce qui marcha, bien.

\- Papa, maman, je, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à konoha. Commençai-je sur le ton de la sincérité. Mes amis et moi avions prévu de passer notre dernière année de lycée ensemble. On a tous obtenu le bac, et on n'a plus que ces vacances pour les passer ensemble. D'ici la rentrée nous seront disperser dans le monde entier et on ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais. S'il vous plait, laisser moi m'amuser avec eux. Je les aime vraiment vous savez, tout comme je vous aime aussi, mais on aura tout le temps vous et moi, tandis qu'avec eux, il ne nous reste plus que deux mois. J'aimerai vraiment y aller avec vous, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter toute ma vie. Comme mon prof de philo l'a dit, « je suis le temps, et j'ai l'espace ». On ne peut rattraper le temps perdu, une fois qu'il passe il ne reviendra jamais, et ce temps j'aimerai le passer avec mes amis car les amis sont de vrais cadeaux, des perles rares, des fleurs du désert (hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens). Alors s'il vous plait, laissez-moi rester ces vacances ci, s'il vous plait. Implorai-je sur un ton mis triste, mis suppliant.

Finalement j'avais décidé de jouer sur les sentiments et non Franc jeu. Je lançai un regard à mes parents après ma tirade et les regarda. Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Bien, ça avait marché, je jubilais déjà de l'intérieur. Mon mensonge avait fonctionné. HAHA ! Je m'en foutais pas mal de mes amis, je voulais juste aller à cette fête, et pour ça, même s'il fallait que je pleure et me mette à genoux, j'allais le faire, haha.

J'observai mes parents sans laisser paraitre mes émotions internes. Après avoir échangé un long regard entre eux, ils se retournèrent de concert pour me fixer, leur regard en disait long sur ma victoire. Mon père pris la parole. _« J'y suis enfin arrivé »_

\- On s'en va demain à 10h, soit sûr de te lever tôt.

 _« Ou pas… »_

\- Hein !? lâchai-je pour moi-même. Incrédule.

Ils ne daignèrent même pas me lancer un regard et retournèrent à leur discussion. M'avaient-ils percé à jour ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? J'étais maudit ou quoi ?

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

J'avais perdu. Et maintenant il était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mis à part prier pour qu'une violente pluie s'abatte sur la ville et qu'on ferme les aéroports, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'ils avaient refusés, après tout ce que j'avais tenté, ils avaient juste refusé. Et ma fête, j'en fais quoi ? Les sales égoïstes, ils ne pensent pas à ma réputation. Comment allait-on expliquer que le prince de l'école ne soit pas à cette super méga teuf alors qu'il était même l'invité d'honneur ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas dire que mes parents avaient refusé, ce serait bien trop humiliant pour moi. Que devais-je faire alors ?

\- Tu te dépêches, on n'a pas toute la journée devant nous. Cria mon père.

Je maugréai et tirai ma valise avec toute la mauvaise foi qui m'animait, non sans bien sur avoir pris mon journal intime. Je sais, pour un garçon ca fait chelou, mais croyez moi sur parole, avec une famille comme la mienne, c'est plus un instrument de survie qu'autre chose.

Arrivé en bas j'observai ma mère qui courrait de gauche à droite pour être sur de n'avoir rien oublié, tandis que mon père était au téléphone. Je sorti de la maison sans leur dire un mot. J'avais décidé de bourder et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à ce village de Konoha. Je rejoignis alors mon frère qui s'attelait à mettre nos affaires dans La male. Je me rapprochai et lançai mon bagage d'un geste brusque. Il me regarda et soupira.

\- Tu sais Sasu, ce n'est pas si horrible que ce que tu penses.

\- Vraiment et comment ça ne le serait pas.

\- Je suis sure que tu vas t'amuser, Konoha est l'endroit le plus imprévisible du monde, tout peut y arriver, crois moi.

\- Désolé, mais toi et moi on n'a pas vraiment la même notion du mot « s'amuser ».

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour toi s'amuser, c'est lire des livres, moi tu vois, je préfère les fêtes qui me rappellent à chaque fois combien je suis désiré.

\- Haha ! Au moins ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, tu vas bien t'entendre avec N-

\- Tout est prêt ? questionna mon père en se rapprochant de nous. Itachi hocha la tête et moi je ne répondis pas, je boude vous vous rappelez.

\- Bien, on y va alors.

Nous montions tous dans le véhicule et je mis aussitôt mes écouteurs, peu enclin à participer à une quelconque conversation avec mes parents. C'est fou, mais le temps passa plus vite que prévu. Et avant même que je ne pu souffler, je me trouvai déjà devant l'aéroport.

 **N~S~N~S~N~S**

On venait de garer. Mon frère sortis nos affaires aidé par mon père. Je me plaçai légèrement à l'écart pour les laisser faire. Ensuite je récupérai mon sac et les suivis à l'intérieur. Il y avait plein de famille un peu partout. Pour une raison que j'ignore ça me soulageai de voir d'autres personnes pas très heureux de passer les vacances en famille, haha, ça me faisait du bien.

A l'enregistrement on nous demanda nos passeports, et c'est là que je réalisai que je ne l'avais pas sur moi, j'avais beau fouiller mon sac, mon bagage, rien. Et là, je ne sus quel sentiment fut plus fort, la joie peut être. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt, c'était ça la meilleure idée. Je souriais de toutes mes dents tellement j'étais content, mais seulement ma joie pris fin lorsque mon père sorti mon passeport.

\- Je me suis dis que tu le laisserais exprès pour ne pas voyager, du coup je l'ai gardé.

Je me frappai le front de ma main droite. Même mon père y avait pensé, mais pas moi. Y a vraiment des fois où je suis vraiment… euh… disons négligeant, le mot con ne me va pas vraiment vous voyez.

On passa la salle d'enregistrement et plus tard on se retrouva dans la salle d'embarquement, mon sort était scellé, y avait plus moyen de faire machine arrière, les dés était jetés et je devais subir maintenant. Personne n'était plus désemparé que moi, je crois même que je dégageai une aura assez morbide pour faire fuir qui conque oserait s'aventurer vers moi. Ça marchait avec tout le monde sauf mon frère apparemment.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. Me réconforta-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller toi, par contre.

\- En effet. Dit-il simplement

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que tout ce qui m'est précieux s'y trouve.

\- Au moins tu ne risque pas de t'ennuyer.

\- Toi non plus, tu verras.

« Les passagers du vol SN 2044 en destination de Konoha sont priés d'embarquer, je répète, les passagers…. »

\- y a intérêt. Répondis-je à mon frère avant d'embarquer.

De toute façon je ne pouvais plus rien faire maintenant à part prier pour que ce ne soit pas un calvaire. Faut croire que j'allais passer mes vacances à Konoha finalement, au moins j'espère que ce ne sera pas l'un de ces villages bidon sans internet, ni eau. Hmph ! L'espoir fait vivre après tout.

À suivre…

* * *

l'examen se rapproche à grand pas, moi je compose le 1er juin, juste dans 1 SEMAINE :D; Bonne chance à tous pour le BACC, pas de soucis on l'aura tous cette année ;), bonne chance également à tous ceux qui font un examen autre, tout se passera bien :) par la grâce de Dieu. 3

* * *

\- Sasuke? Waouh t'as énormément grandit.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'amusais à m'habiller en fille? hein?

Ne manquez surtout pas **la suite samedi :)**

 **CHAPITRE II : Konoha. **


	2. Konoha

**CHAPITRE II: Konoha**

Après 7h de vol, 3h d'escale et à nouveau 5h de vol, d'ennui et de fatigue nous arrivâmes ENFIN à destination. Je ne cachais point mon mécontentement, après tout pourquoi le devrais-je ? J'ai été pratiquement forcé à participer à ce voyage. « Retour aux sources » ils ont dit. Sans compter l'autre imbécile de passager assis juste à ma gauche qui n'a pas arrêté de me faire du rentre-dedans tout le trajet. Avec des techniques de dragues bidon genre _« vous savez que vous êtes vraiment beau ? »_ il s'attendait à quoi comme réponse ? _« Non je ne le savais pas, vous êtes le premier à me le dire, kya !_ » ? Tsk !

Tiens, en parlant du loup...

\- Salut beau brun.

Je soupirai et relevai la tête pour le regarder.

\- Wow, j'adore tes yeux. Susurra-t-il

« Salaud »

\- Um… je sais que ca peut te paraitre subite et étrange, mais je me suis épris de toi et j'aimerai qu'on se revoie et qu'on fasse des choses, enfin, tu vois quoi.

« Non je ne vois rien du tout, sale porc »

\- Alors ? Tu en dis quoi ?

« J'en dis que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, tout d'abord, tu n'es pas mon genre saleté de pervers »

\- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Répondis-je en faisant fi de m'en aller quand une poigne me retenu fermement le bras et m'obligea à reculer.

\- Allé quoi ! Je sais que tu en as envie.

\- Je vous ai dit ne-pas-ê-tre-in-té-re-ssé. Articulai-je. Ma tension commençait à monté, et d'ici peu je sentais que j'allais lâcher.

\- Allé mon ange, ne fait pas ton difficile. Dit-il en resserrant sa poigne sur mon bras.

Je rêve ou quoi ? Il ne comprend pas le français cet imbécile ? Je le fusillai de mon regard mais apparemment ca n'avait aucun effet sur cet idiot. Bien, je décidai d'utiliser la force, mais je fus devancer.

\- Vous avez un problème avec mon petit frère ? Demanda Itachi, lui tenant l'épaule.

Ça ne se voyait peut être pas, mais Itachi tenait fermement son épaule, en tout cas, assez pour la lui déboiter, et pourtant il souriait. Aussitôt, l'inconnu lâcha finalement mon bras avant de s'excuser vers mon frère et de déguerpir.

\- Ça va ?

\- Non, là je suis frustré à bloc.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de mettre une bonne correction à cet avorton. Sur quoi vais-je passer ma frustration maintenant ?

Il souri et me caressa les cheveux avant de me demandé de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes hors de l'aéroport où nous attendaient nos parents avec nos valises.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

\- Rien maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une BMW noire métallisée vint se garer devant nous et un homme en sorti.

\- Monsieur Uchiha, Madame, soyez la bienvenue. Dit-il en faisant la révérence.

\- Bonsoir Ibiki, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien monsieur. Merci de vous en soucier

Ensuite le même homme vint nous saluer toujours aussi poliment mon frère et moi, avant de mettre nos affaires dans la male de ce bijou. Déjà que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, là, sous mes yeux. Je fus encore plus surpris lorsque, cet homme, Ibiki je crois ? Que je considérais comme notre chauffeur ? Remis les clés de la voiture à mon père. Là je fis pratiquement un blocage.

\- Euh…. Vous n'êtes pas notre chauffeur ?demandai-je à son égard.

\- Bien sur que si monsieur Uchiha.

 _« Monsieur Uchiha, moi ? »_

\- Sasuke ira, merci. Dis-je mis dégouté

\- Alors vous montez ? Nous demanda notre père.

Sans plus tarder, on s'exécuta. Cependant, il y avait toujours des zones d'ombres dans mon esprit. Il avait dit être notre chauffeur, alors pourquoi avait-il donné les clés de la voiture à mon père ? J'étais comme d'habitude le seul à être surpris car Itachi lui agissait comme si c'était normal.

Mon père démarra mais ne bougeai pas. Je lançai un regard interrogateur vers mon frère qui me répondit par un sourire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une voiture nous dépassa avec au volant Ibiki. Il vint se placer devant nous et alluma les phares au max. Dès qu'il s'avança, mon père suivit directement. Également, derrière nous se trouvait une autre voiture noire métallisée qui nous suivait au pas. Soudainement tout se mis en ordre dans ma tête.

\- Un cortège? UN CORTÈGE ! M'exclamai-je presque euphorique.

Itachi se moqua gentiment de moi. Je me retournai de ma chaise pour regarder la voiture derrière nous, jamais de ma vie, je dis bien au grand jamais je n'aurai cru que je me ferais accompagné dans mon village natal par une escorte. Je ressentais de l'excitation mêlée à une joie non retenue. Soudainement ce village paraissait moins vieux-je et bidon. Mais surtout, je sentais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, je le sentais.

\- Assieds toi normalement Sasuke. M'ordonna mon père. On a environ 2h de route donc si vous êtes fatigués vous pouvez vous reposez.

\- Hn. Répondis-je en bloquant ma ceinture de sécurité.

Je remarquai ensuite que ma mère n'avait pas attendu qu'on le lui dise pour s'assoupir. Je laissai mon regard divagué vers la fenêtre. La route était illuminée par des lampadaires. On pouvait clairement distinguer de chaque coté de la route une grande forêt illuminée par les étoiles et la lune, c'était presque magique.

Il se faisait déjà nuit noir, je crois qu'il était environ 1h. La lune était pleine dans le ciel et j'ignorai complètement si j'étais toujours sur terre ou dans un monde magique, tellement c'était beau. Je jetai un regard à mon frère. Il regardait la fenêtre d'un air nostalgie. Je me rappelai alors de notre conversation _«_ _Disons que tout ce qui m'est précieux s'y trouve._ _»_ je souri et détournai mon regard. J'avais hâte de découvrir ce qui lui était si précieux.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'assoupir à mon tour. La fatigue m'avait gagné, et à cause de l'autre enculé je n'avais pas pu me reposer dans l'avion à cause de ses bavardages non-stop. Espérons, qu'on arrive vite, j'ai besoin d'un bon sommeil.

 **N~S~N~S~N~S**

\- Réveillez-vous, on est arrivé.

\- J'entendis une voix lointaine, et ensuite je sentis une main me secoué

\- Sasuke, on est arrivé réveilles-toi.

J'essayai tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses derniers étaient lourds et j'avais toujours sommeil. Je sentis une frustration monté en moi, et finalement je cédai à mon frère. Je levai le regard vers la fenêtre et je remarquai, d'un qu'on roulait toujours et de deux que la forêt se distinguait toujours autant. Je fronçai les sourcils et me redressai. Je lançai un regard vers mon frère qui affichait clairement mon mécontentement de m'avoir sorti de mon sommeil pour rien. Ce dernier se moqua de moi

\- Regarde devant toi. M'indiqua t-il

J'obéis et tournai mon regard devant. Je sursautai presque de ma chaise en voyant des lumières qui émanaient d'un endroit précis. Plus on se rapprochait, plus le lieu devenait visible. La voiture devant nous s'arrêta, ainsi suivi le reste. Je distinguai alors un grand barrage se dressé devant nous. Il y était inscrit au dessus…. du chinois pour moi. Je me tournai alors pour demandé à mon frère s'il comprenait ce qui était écrit.

\- oh ! en fait il est écrit « Konoha Kakure » ça signifie, le village caché de la feuille.

\- Ooh ! merci.

\- Tu ne comprends pas le japonais ! s'exclama mon père.

\- Si bien sur,… un peu ?

\- Un peu, ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est ton village natal, comment comptes-tu échanger avec les autres si vous ne vous comprenez pas.

\- Ils doivent bien comprendre le français non!

\- Non, pas tout le monde. Répondit mon frère.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais avoir honte, ajouta mon père.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on parle quasiment en français tout le temps, vous croyiez que j'allais l'apprendre par magie ? Rétorquai-je sur le coup de la colère.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard l'air coupable. Tout à coup je me sentis mal, peut-être je n'aurais pas du mentionner cela, ce n'était vraiment nécessaire.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison mon chéri, c'est de notre faute. Me répondit ma mère.

\- Non, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. M'excusai-je.

\- Non, ta mère à raison. Ajouta mon père. C'est pour ça qu'on va t'inscrire à des cours de japonais durant tout ton séjour ici. De cette façon on réparera le tort qu'on t'a causé.

\- Je sentis un grain de sadisme dans la voix de mon père. Il est clair que ça n'avait rien avoir, il voulait juste se venger, je le sentais.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire vous savez, je vais me débrouiller, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Implorai-je presque.

Mon père voulait répondre, mais fut couper dans son élan lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Ibiki s'avança et bientôt l'on suivit. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus ébloui par la beauté de lieux. C'est vrai qu'il faisait nuit, mais les routes étaient si illuminés, ainsi que des boutiques c'était incroyable. J'avais l'impression d'être à New york, à la différence qu'il manquait ses grands buildings. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec les modèles typique de campagne. D'ailleurs appeler cet endroit village était en tort: c'était le paradis.

Je me senti un peu mieux tout à coup. Peut être ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de retourner aux sources ? Je veux dire, peut être c'était même une bonne chose ?Je continuai d'observer les lieux avec mon sourire béat sur les lèvres. Après environ 20 minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin chez nous. J'eus de la peine de rester en place lorsque je vis ce qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?demandai-je, rhétorique ne sachant plus quelle émotion laisser dominer

Devant moi se dressait un grand portail magnétique, avec inscrit dessus sous forme de caractère, « Manoir Uchiha ». Il s'ouvrit de lui même et aussitôt l'on pénétra à l'intérieur, un roula un petit moment avant de contourner une fontaine pour se garer juste devant l'entrée de ce château. Je sorti aussitôt pour l'admirer. Je ne sais pas, il faisait environ 3 étages si on s'en tenait à l'extérieur. Putain !

Je me retournai vers ma famille qui était elle également sorti de la voiture et me regardait amusé.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne voulait pas mais tu as toujours été contre l'idée de venir ici. Répondu mon frère.

\- Si j'avais su un peu plus tôt tout ça crois moi on saurait venu ici chaque année durant tous les congés de l'année.

Mon père se moqua de moi.

\- A t'entendre on dirait que c'est un paradis.

\- Mais c'en est UN !

J'entendis alors des voix derrière moi à l'entrée et je me retournai. Des domestiques étaient alignées et fit dans un élan entendu la révérence en nous saluant.

\- Soyez la bienvenue chez vous Monsieur et madame Uchiha.

Elles descendirent ensuite porter nos affaires et nous demanda de les suivre. Je ne me fis pas prié car j'avais hâte de savoir à quoi l'intérieur ressemblait. Alors, tout d'abord, un grand hall avec au milieu des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieure un grand lustre accroché au plafond. Ensuite, deux jeune domestiques qui avaient nos affaires vinrent se placer devant nous, toute timides et rougissantes

\- Euh… M-messieur Uchiha, veillez nous suivre, nous allons vous montrer vos chambres.

\- D'accord. Répondit mon frère, ce qui fit rougir davantage ces filles.

Mais je comprenais tout à fait leur réaction, ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'elles voyaient des apollons de notre genre. Quoi ? Moi narcissique ? Pas du tout.

Elles prirent les escaliers et on les suivit. Par contre nos parents furent amenés ailleurs. Avant de complètement disparaitre de notre vue, ma mère nous fit signe et nous souhaita bonne nuit. Après quelques minutes de marches, elles s'arrêtèrent devant deux portes placées juste cote à cote.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Nous indiqua l'une d'elle.

\- Monsieur Itachi, voici votre chambre.

Mon frère s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui ouvrit la porte. Déjà on n'avait pas la même chambre. Rien que pour ca, j'appréciais déjà un peu plus cet endroit.

\- Celle-ci est la votre monsieur Sasuke.

J'arrivai à sa hauteur et ouvrai. Elle entra et déposa mes affaires près des armoires. Elle me fit la révérence et je la remerciai d'un sourire. Cette chambre était 2 fois celle que j'avais à la maison. Peut-être même 3 fois. Après tout, il y avait déjà un lit 2 place rien que pour moi, une armoire qui ressemblait plus à un dressing. Une salle de bain intégrée avec une grande baignoire, sans compter la télé écran plat accroché au mur juste pour mon plaisir, une baie vitrée qui menait sur un balcon et une table aménagé d'un laptop et des livres déposés juste à coté.

Une fois mon inspection terminé, je commençai d'abord comme un réflexe par allumer le laptop. Ma fatigue pouvait attendre. Je rallumai alors mon téléphone par la même occasion et le lançai sur mon lit. Je pris la direction des toilettes pour prendre une bonne douche. Il devait être 3h je crois, mais je ne pourrai surement pas dormir sans prendre une bonne douche.

Au moment où je me déshabillais j'entendis l'eau couler dans le mur à coté. Ça signifiait que mon frère devait surement se laver aussi. Je ne perdis pas de temps et pris une bonne douche chaude. Apres être sorti de la salle de bain, je me changeai en pyjama, sans le haut bien sur. A peine me suis-je assis sur le lit que mon téléphone commença à vibrer et sonné. Je le pris et remarquai 14 appels manqués et 20 messages. Oula !

Je commençai par les appels, alors… Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui, Sakura, Sui, Sakura, Sui, Karin? Sui, Sui, Sui, sakura, Sui. Donc pour récapituler, Suigestu m'avait appelé 10 fois ! Y avait-il eu un problème ? Peut être devrais-je l'appeler demain pour me rassurer? Oui pourquoi pas. tranchai-je. Ensuite, passai-je aux messages. Voyons voir…

 **De : Sui**

 **SALE TRAITRE ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti sans me dire au revoir salaud, tu vas me le payer, tu comprends, TRAITES ! è_é.**

Okay, peut-être j'avais oublié de le prévenir, mais il savait de toute façon que je partais, il ne devait pas être si fâché que ça, non ?

 **De : Sui**

 **J'espère que tu passeras les pires vacances de ta vie, enfoiré d'uchiha traitre, tu m'as trahi TT_TT.**

Hum... ou peut être si ?

Je défilai les messages et me rendit compte que pour la majorité c'était suigestu qui se plaignait et me maudissait. Sinon je lu un qui me fendit le cœur

 **De : Sakura**

 **Non mon bébé, s'il te plait ne t'en va pas, j'ai fais avancé la fête à ce soir, tu pourras y participer si tu renvoie ton vol à demain, Sasuke-kunn TT_TT.**

Mis à part le fait qu'elle m'a appelé « bébé », ce qui me dégoutait, Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais définitivement raté cette fête. Je soupirai de frustration. Et lançai mon téléphone sur le lit.

Je parti alors sur la table et pris le laptop entre mes mains, j'essayai de me connecter sur facebook, et je fus plus que ravie de voir qu'il y avait une connexion wifi dans le manoir. Je mis à jour mon profil et j'envoyai un message à Sui pour m'excuser. J'enfilai ensuite mon haut de pyjama et sorti de la chambre.

La première chose qui attira mon attention fut le long couloir sombre juste à ma gauche. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, je m'y aventurai, comme attiré par le danger. Au fond du couloir ce trouvait juste une porte. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir jamais été ouverte. Je déposai ma main sur la poignée, et au moment où je voulais exercer une pression sur cette dernière pour ouvrir la porte, une main vint me tirer par l'épaule pour m'en empêcher.

\- Moi à ta place je ne ferai pas ça. Me prévint-elle.

Je me retournai aussitôt pour faire face à cette voix qui m'était inconnue. C'était un homme légèrement plus grand que moi, avec des yeux aussi brun que ses yeux. Il les plissa en me regardant comme si ma tête lui disait quelque chose.

\- c'est étrange…. Itachi ? me questionna-t-il

Je fis instinctivement un pas en arrière. La dernière fois qu'une personne m'avait prise pour mon frère j'avais fini ma soirée au commissariat, laissez c'est long à expliquer.

L'homme se rapprocha encore plus près de moi, comme pour ce rassuré si c'était vraiment itachi. Et par la grâce de Dieu Itachi apparu à ce moment.

\- Sasuke ? J'ai entendu ta porte s'ouvrir et je me deman-

\- Sasuke ? repris l'inconnu. Oh mon dieu je t'ai pas reconnu, putain ! comme t'as grandi !

\- Obito ? appela Itachi.

\- Itachi !

Ces deux crétins se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras, se disant à quel point tel avait changé ou que tel avait grandit et blablabla. Je fis pris de cour lorsque cet Obito me porta littéralement dans les airs et me fit tournoyer avant de me déposer. J'eus des vertiges et une forte envie de vomir, mais surtout d'étrangler quelqu'un.

\- Tu as si grandi sas-chan, et t'es si léger on dirait une fille.

"sas-chan?" Je tiquai à sa remarque et le fusillai de mon regard glacial. Là, il était en train de me taper sur le système et je détestai plus que tout qu'on me traite de « fille » à cause de ma corpulence svelte.

\- hahh ! Soupira-t-il nostalgique. Je me rappelle quand t'étais encore un tout petit bébé, on ne pas pouvait s'arrêter avec Itachi de t'habiller en fille.

\- Pardon !

\- T'étais si mignonne. Gloussa-t-il

Je rêve où cet homme tiens à me mettre en colère ? Je fronçai des yeux et lançai un regard à mon frère qui en disait long sur mes futures intentions. Itachi compris et me tira le bras pour m'éloigner de cet individu.

\- Désolé Obito, il se fait un peu tard et on est fatigué par le voyage. On se voit demain ?

\- Bien sur je comprends. Passez une bonne nuit. Fit-il tout sourire.

On sorti de ce couloir pour rejoindre nos chambres respectives. Itachi était bien pressé puisqu'il fuyait mon regard. Mais je le retins avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'amusais à m'habiller en fille, hein ? le questionnai-je

\- Désolé, je te jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'est juste que, t'étais si…

Je le fusillai du regard pour l'intimer de ne surtout pas dire « mignonne »

\- De toute façon tu me le soit prêt

Il soupira et me caressa les cheveux.

\- Vas dormir maintenant, tu veux bien ?

\- Hn.

\- Merci.

Il entra dans sa chambre et je fis de même. Je remarquai alors que Sui était connecté et qu'il m'avait répondu. On causa un petit moment, je lui racontai l'incident qui était arrivé à l'aéroport et il se moqua bien de moi, me disant que c'était le karma. Je lui parlai aussi du cortège et du manoir. Il s'en réjouit pour moi et me souhaita de bien m'amuser.

« On dirait une histoire tout droit sorti des contes de Disney. »

« Lol, ça n'a rien avoir tu sais »

« Qui sais ? Peut-être tu y trouveras aussi l'amour ? :D »

« Très drôle Sui, mais on n'est pas dans les contes Disney, l'amour ne sort pas de nulle part »

« Justement, cet endroit selon tes dires à l'air d'être un lieu magique. Et qui dit magie, dit amour »

« Vas dormir Sui, tu commences à divaguer »

« De quoi tu parles ? Il est 10h ici »

« Putain, j'ai carrément oublié le décalage horaire. Bon, faut que je te laisse ici il est 4h et je n'ai toujours pas eu de repos »

« oklm. On causera plus tard alors »

« hn. »

Je me déconnectai ensuite et allai plonger dans mon lit. Je fis un bref bilan de ma journée jusqu'à ce soir et esquissa un sourire malgré tout. Dire que j'étais fier d'être ici serait un mensonge, cependant, je ne le regrettais pas. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Je m'arrangeai et tournai mon visage ver ma fenêtre et laissai la douce lumière de la lune me bercer. Je me sentis de plus en plus léger et je laissai Morphée m'emporter. J'avais hâte d'être à demain…

A suivre...

* * *

Qu'avez-vous en pensez? Les vrais choses n'ont pas encore commencé, mais c'est à venir. S'il vous plait laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire (^_^).

 **la suite mercredi le 10 juin.**

Merci de votre patience.


	3. Uchihas

**CHAPITRE III : UCHIHAS**

 _Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers le ciel bleu azur et illuminaient les vagues. Je courrai dans le sable le long de la plage, Un sourire Béa accroché aux lèvres. Juste derrière moi, une personne me suivait de près. Nos éclats de voix, nos cris et nos joies se faisaient entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plage._

 _Il essayait de m'attraper, et à chaque fois il loupait. Je courrai en jetant des coups d'œil derrières pour me rassurer qu'il continuait malgré tout de me poursuivre. Pour des raisons que j'ignore ça me procurait de la joie d'être poursuivi avec autant d'acharnement. Je trébuchai alors sur un bout de bâton jeté au sol, et m'étalai de tout mon long._

 _Il s'arrêta tout d'abord, avant de foncer vers moi, inquiet que je me sois fait mal. Il arriva à mes côtés et se rendit compte de je saignait du poignet. Il me releva et essayai de me calmer. De mon côté je me faisais violence pour ne pas pleurer. Je reniflai pour chasser l'envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrivai pas, la vue du sang me fit complètement peur, et j'éclatai en sanglot._

 _\- Sa-chan ! ne pleure pas, ça va aller._

 _Je regardai le petit garçon qui se tenait devant moi, on avait à peu près la même taille. Il était aussi inquiet que moi et forçait pour ne pas pleurer._

 _\- Mais, ça fait malleu ! m'écriai-je tout en pleurant_

 _\- I-I….'TACHI-NISSAN ! hurla-t-il larmoyant._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi courut vers nous et nous trouva tous les deux en train de pleurer, l'autre petit garçon tenant ma main ensanglanté._

 _\- Sasuke ! qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé. Questionna-t-il l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix_

 _\- 'Tachi-nissan ! Sa-chan et moi, on-huk- on courrait et, et-huk, il est tombé et, et le sang a, a-Wuah ! Eclata de nouveau l'autre petit garçon._

 _\- Ça ne fait rien, okay ? Calmez-vous, tout ira bien. Dit-il en nous prenant tous les deux dans ses bras._

 _\- Il ne va pas mourir ? questionna le petit garçon._

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non. Affirme-t-il en prenant ma main entre les siennes. Il essuya ensuite l'égratignure et le sang qui coulait, et tout à coup cela se stoppa._

 _\- Vous voyez ! Dit-il en nous présentant mon bras._

 _\- Le sang a disparu ! s'écria de joie le petit garçon._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Sasuke ! me rassura mon grand frère._

 _\- Hn. répondis-je une fois calmé._

 _L'autre petit garçon souri de toutes ses dents. Son sourire était splendide, je n'en avais jamais vu un aussi beau. D'ailleurs c'est la seule chose que je voyais, un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil._

 _\- Tu viens Sa-chan ! on va construire un château de sable. Dit-il en se mettant aussitôt à courir._

 _\- Hn. Dis-je, en me lançant à sa suite. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de ma vue. Bientôt je ne distinguai même plus son dos. Je tendis la main pour le rattraper_

 _\- Attends-moi Na- **BAM !**_

 _ **NS~NS~NS~NS**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, un bras tendu vers le plafond, et une surface glacé recouvrant mon dos. Ça me prit un moment pour comprendre que j'étais tombé du lit. Je me redressai en essayant de me dégager de la couverture entremêlée entre mes pieds. Une fois fait, je me massai le dos autant que je pu. Ensuite, je pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Je fis couler un bain, contrairement à hier, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, quelques heures plutôt, il faisait moins froid. J'entrai dans mon bain avant de revenir sur le rêve étrange que je venais de faire. Je connaissais bien Itachi, mais ce garçon, qui était-il ?

J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, tout ce que je voyais en pensant à lui, c'était son sourire. Son visage était vide, pas d'yeux, pas de cheveux, juste son sourire. Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Une vision ? Non, non, j'avais quatre ans, ça n'a pouvait pas être une vision. Alors, était-ce, un, souvenir ? Pourtant, je ne me rappelais pas d'une voix pareille.

« Toc toc toc. »

Sasuke ! debout frérot.

J'entendis la voix d'Itachi, à travers la porte, me demander de me dépêcher. Je mis mon rêve de coté à m'activai à prendre ma douche. J'y sorti ensuite et me changer en un survêt et un T-shirt. Je pris mon téléphone sur le lit en passant et vu qu'il était 10h passé. Je me dépêchai alors de descendre.

Et me stoppai net en plein hall. Je ne donnais peut être pas cet impression, mais je ne savais vraiment pas où aller. J'attendis encore quelques minutes en manipulant mon téléphone comme si j'étais occupé, jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique vint vers moi pour me dire qu'on m'attendait.

Je la suivi alors sans dire un mot. Elle me conduit vers le couloir de droite du hall, puis ouvrit grand une porte à deux battants.

\- C'est ici monsieur Uchiha. Dit-elle en me faisant la révérence.

\- Sasuke ça va, merci.

Elle se mit bien évidemment à rougir, mais je n'en tenu pas compte. J'entrai de ce pas dans la salle à manger quand quelque chose attira mon attention : il n'y avait personne. Je me retourné aussitôt vers la domestique pour une explication.

\- Je croyais qu'on m'attendait.

\- En effet monsieur.

\- MAIS ! je suis le premier.

\- Euh… pas tout à fait monsieur.

\- Comment ça, il n'y a personne d'autre ici.

\- Ça me fait mal d'entendre ça tu sais. Lança une voix provenant de la salle.

Je me retournai aussitôt pour chercher d'où provenait la voix. J'entendis d'ailleurs les portes se refermer derrière moi. Je n'avais plus de choix que d'avancer, et une fois fait je fis enfin face à la voix inconnue.

\- Sasuke, je présume.

\- Euh... ouais, et toi ?

\- Nagato.

\- Enchanté.

Un léger silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'à ce que Nagato éclatai de rire. Un peu surpris, je lui demandai ce qui se passait.

\- Non, rien. C'est juste que je viens de perdre un pari.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur vers ce dernier, mais il le balaya juste de la main.

\- Prends place voyons, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester debout tout ce temps ?

Je m'exécutai et pris place de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui.

\- Tu as énormément grandit, c'est difficile de croire qu'il s'agit du même sasuke d'avant.

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu m'habillais en fille quand j'étais petit car j'étais trop « mignonne » ? demandai-je sarcastique

\- Non, ça c'était le travail de cet idiot d'obito.

Je ne manquai pas de remarquer le qualificatif qu'il lui attribua. De même, sa voix était remplie de dédain. Donc si mes analyses étaient bonnes :

\- Tu détestes Obito ?

\- Je le hais. Susurra-t-il

Bingo ! J'avais vu juste. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi. On causa encore pendant un certain moment jusqu'à ce que les autres membres de la famille vint nous rejoindre. Mon frère entra juste après mes parents et alla faire une étreinte à Nagato, puis il vint s'assoir juste à mes côtés. Toute la famille se réunit et on put faire la connaissance de ceux qu'on n'avait pas vus la veille. Il s'agissait entre autre de Rin, la femme d'Obito, et Shisui, un cousin.

Tout le monde était là, sauf un qui manquait à l'appel : Obito. Il arriva quelques moments plus tard

\- Je vois que toute la famille est réunie, ah ! Nagato t'es aussi, là ! ça tombe bien.

Nagato fronça les sourcils pour exprimer son appréhension face à la suite des évènements.

\- Devine quoi mon cher Na-chan, je t'ai amené un ca-deau.

Nagato avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Ta-dah !

Il ouvrit grand le battant et fit entrer un jeune homme, grand en taille, musclé, aux cheveux roux-orangé dans la salle. Nagato en tomba de sa chaise, mais se releva aussi vite.

\- Ya-yahiko ! qu'est-ce- que tu fais là. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas fier de te voir, mais t'étais sensé être en voyage non ! dit-il en une bouffé d'air.

\- Je l'ai trouvé devant le portail, alors j'ai décidé de le faire entrer.

\- En fait, je suis rentré ce matin et je passais devant votre entrée lorsqu'Obito me vu et me tira jusqu'ici.

\- M-mais, de l'entrée jusqu'au portail il y a environ 200m.

\- Haha ! justement.

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre ! s'écria Obito. Tu vas déjeuner avec nous n'est-ce-pas ? Apres tout, ça fait des lustres qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

Sans même attendre qu'il donne sa réponse, il le tira aussitôt vers une chaise. Il choisit spécialement celle qui était juste à côté de Nagato et le fit asseoir. Ensuite, il contourna et alla s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce- qu'il y a de bon ce matin.

\- Vous déjeuner à midi ? Interrogea Yahiko

Toute la famille leva un sourcil interrogateur à son égard.

\- Wow, certaines choses n'ont pas changées ici, cool.

Pendant que les parents mangeaient Yahiko en profita pour causer avec Itachi, parce qu'il dit ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence quand il était rentré. Une discussion s'entama ainsi entre Yahiko, Itachi et Shisui, ils se racontaient des anecdotes. Toutefois, Je remarquai que Nagato était devenu tout à coup muet et ne pipait mot. D'ailleurs, il avait également changé de couleur et je crois qu'à chaque fois que Yahiko le touchait, il rivalisait un peu plus avec la couleur de ses cheveux : intéressant.

Je me rapprochai de mon frère et lui demanda en chuchotant

\- Tu crois que…? Demandai-je en désignant Nagato du menton. Ce dernier pouffa et me répondit.

\- Depuis maintenant 13 ans. affirmai-t-il.

\- Et Yahiko est au courant ?

\- Non, c'est ça qui rend les choses plus intéressantes tu vois.

Je lançai un coup d'œil compatissant à Nagato, ça ne devait pas être facile, le pauvre.

Le petit dej se passa dans le calme jusqu'à ce qu'un certain énergumène décida de faire son malin.

\- Alors Yahiko, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, où étais tu passé ? Demanda Obito.

\- Euh..! en fait il y avait des choses dont je devais m'occuper.

\- J'imagine, oui. Mais c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu emmener Nagato avec toi.

Nagato sursauta de sa chaise et lança un regard meurtrier à Obito, lui Intimant d'arrêter tout de suite, mais ce dernier n'en prit pas compte.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a eu un problème ? demanda-t-il se retournant vers Nagato.

\- Non, mis à part le fait que tu lui as énormément manqué, pas vrai Nagato ?

\- vraiment ? Questionna Yahiko à l'égard de Nagato.

\- Je… euh… c´est… bafouilla-t-il, l'esprit complètement perturbé.

\- Mais bien sûr que c´est vrai, repris Obito, après tout il est éperdument am-

\- CA SUFFIT ! Le coupa Nagato en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Il avait les yeux rougis et donnait l´impression qu´il allait éclater en sanglots d´un moment à l´autre. Il sortit de la salle à manger presque en courant.

Après son départ un lourd silence plana dans la salle, tous les regards fixés sur Obito. Quelques instant plus tard Yahiko se leva à son tour, s´excusa platement et alla à la recherche de Nagato.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la salle, bientôt rompu par mon père.

\- Bravo ! Lança-t-il à Obito d´un ton détaché, les yeux toujours rivés sur son journal. Ce doit être la force de l´habitude j´imagine.

\- Tu as été trop loin cette fois ci ! lui lança sa femme sur un ton de reproche. Tu lui présenteras tes excuses après. L'ordonna-t-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la salle à son tour.

Nous ne restions qu´a 6 dans la salle, Obito senti des regards meurtriers posés sur lui et pris la sage décision de se lever et de partir lui aussi.

\- Je-j'ai plus faim tout à coup, haha, bon je vous laisse la famille.

Il sorti immédiatement après. Je soupirai de lassitude. On était le matin et moi j'étais déjà complètement lessivé. Au moins maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Nagato détestait Obito, et c'était avec raison.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez prévu comme activité aujourd'hui les garçons ? Nous questionnâmes ma mère.

Je lançai un regard à Itachi pour savoir ce qu'il avait prévu. Apres tout, moi je ne connaissais pas vraiment cet endroit, et même la maison m'était inconnue.

\- Um… On pourrait faire la visite du manoir pour commencer. Proposa Itachi.

\- Oui, et ensuite vous pourrez aller visiter la ville. Proposa Shisui.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, tu en penses quoi Sasu ?

\- Hn. C'est intéressant.

\- Okay alors, en y allant, s'il vous plait, emmener Nagato avec vous. Proposa Shisui

\- Okay ! accepta mon frère.

On finit de manger et pris congé de nos parents.

\- Amusez-vous bien les garçons.

\- Okay maman.

\- Ne rentrez pas trop tard. Nous demanda notre père. On se contenta de rouler des yeux. Opération 23h au moins.

Nous sortîmes de la salle à manger et retournâmes dans nos chambres. On se changea en des vêtements plus souples. Moi je mis un jeans noir et un t-shirt blanc. Mon frère lui mis un jeans bleu et une chemise blanche. On partit ensuite cogner dans la chambre de Nagato.

\- Nagato ! ouvre s'il te plait. Demanda mon frère.

Seulement en cognant, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un Nagato en colère et lançant des fléchettes sur le mur. D'ailleurs sur ce mur était accroché une photo d'Obito. Mon frère alla l'arrêter et essaya de le calmer.

\- Je te jure, un jour je vais tuer cet imbécile. S'emporta-t-il en colère.

\- D'accord, mais avant tu dois te calmer.

Nagato repris petit à petit une respiration normale. Une fois faite, il se mit à violemment rougir.

\- Tu crois qu'il a compris ? demanda-t-il à Itachi en s'accrochant sur sa chemise.

\- Non j'en doute, ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé, et le restera encore pendant 30 ans.

\- C'est pas gentil Itachi, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le lui avouer.

\- Je sais pourquoi, mais je ne comprends pas. Apres tout, qu'est-ce-que tu as à perdre. Demanda mon frère

\- MON MEILLEUR AMI, MON PREMIER AMOUR, MON SOLEIL, MA RAISON DE VIVRE, MON-. S'emporta-t-il

\- Okay, okay, tu as beaucoup à perdre, désolé. S'excusa Itachi pour le calmer. Mais tu ne pourras pas le garder toute une vie tu sais ?

\- Je sais. Soupira Nagato

On laissa un silence planer dans la salle jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit calmé.

\- Alors, tu viens avec nous ? On va visiter la ville.

\- Okay, ça me fera du bien de sortir de la maison.

Il alla s'échanger à son tour. Il mit un jeans bleu et un t-shirt à longue manche. On commença d'abord par visiter la maison. Elle était trop grande pour me souvenir de toutes les pièces. Bref, il y avait 12 chambres, 3 salles de bal, je ne sais plus combien de passage secret, 3 piscines, 2 externes et 1 interne, un terrain de foot dans la cour externe, de basket au sous-sol et de tennis. Il y avait aussi 2 salles à manger et 3 cuisines, 2 internes et 1 externe. On s'est arrêté là sinon on devait être fatigué bien avant d'aller visiter la ville.

On passa devant notre couloir, et c'est là que je me rappelai la porte d'hier, j'y conduis Nagato et lui demanda ce qui s'y trouvait derrière.

\- Moi à ta place je n'y entrerai pas.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça. Rétorquai-je un peu ennuyé.

\- En fait, personne n'y a jamais mis pieds. On nous l'a toujours interdit quand on était petit, du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cache.

\- Ça ne vous a jamais tenté de l'ouvrir ?

\- Si. Intervint mon frère. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, on se faisait chopper et fesser.

\- O-kay. Finis-je par capituler. Et c'était la chambre de qui ?

\- Um… c'était celle du fondateur de notre clan, Madara Uchiha.

\- Clan ? demandai-je

\- Oui, soupira mon frère. Je t'expliquerai tout en route, on y va.

\- Hn.

Je les suivis sans brocher. Une fois à l'extérieur du manoir, une voiture vint se garer devant nous. On y entra avant de remarquer que son chauffeur était Ibiki.

\- Alors les jeunes, où avez-vous prévu de partir aujourd'hui ?

\- On compte faire un tour dans la ville. Répondit Itachi

\- Vous voulez visiter ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Tu connaîtrais des bons endroits où on pourrait aller ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vous y emmène sur le champ.

\- Merci.

On sorti de la résidence Uchiha, et s'aventura en ville. C'était encore plus magnifique en journée. Difficile à croire qu'on était dans un village. On passa devant plusieurs grands immeubles, des centres commerciaux, et des supermarchés, Ibiki nous servait de guide. On fit tout d'abord un saut dans un musé. Car selon Ibiki, quoi de mieux pour connaitre une ville que le musée. Je dois avouer que c'était intéressant quand même, il y avait des armes de tout genre, des kunaïs, des épées, des armures. Selon notre guide, tous ces armements symbolisaient l'époque de construction de ce village. J'avais du mal à suivre, mais si je récapitule ce qu'il racontait, le village serait né d'un armistice entre deux clans puissants, qui décidèrent de mettre les armes de côté pour construire ensemble.

Ensuite, après la visite du musée, nous partîmes visiter un monument très symbolique selon Ibiki. Ça s'appelait la vallée de la fin, de chaque côté de la chute, se dessinait, 2 statues d'hommes en armures qui se faisait faces. C'était incroyable.

\- Wow ! c'est magnifique.

\- N'est-ce-pas ! affirma mon frère. C'est nostalgique de le revoir.

\- Moi je ne m'en lasse jamais. Rétorqua Nagato.

\- Tu vois cette statue à droite Sasuke ? m'indiqua mon frère du doigt.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est lui Madara Uchiha, notre ancêtre.

\- J'écarquillai les yeux de surprises.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je stupéfait.

\- En fait, tu te souviens du conflit qui opposait deux clans, et qui se résolvait par un armistice ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Ces deux statues symbolisent les deux clans, à gauche c'est Madara Uchiha, du clan Uchiha, et à Droite c'est Hashimara Senju, du clan Senju. Ces deux personnages épiques mirent fin à la guerre qui opposait les Uchiha et les senjus, et finirent par construire ce village ensemble. M'expliqua Itachi.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils étaient de bons amis. Ajouta Nagato

\- Ouais, de très bons amis dirais-je même. Renforça Itachi.

Les deux idiots échangèrent un regard entendu et éclatèrent de rire. Je ne compris pas bien la situation et fronçai les sourcils. C'est là que mon frère passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'expliqua clairement les choses.

\- En fait tu vois, une rumeur coure selon laquelle notre ancêtre, et celui de la royauté étaient en réalité amants. Seulement, ils n'ont jamais pu être ensemble à cause de leurs responsabilités respectives. Ca les a rendus malade d'être loin de l'autre et de faire semblant au point où ils moururent. Madara mourut en premier suite d'une maladie, et Hashirama mourut quelques temps après à cause du chagrin. Et depuis ce jour, leurs descendants sont condamnés à ne jamais être avec ceux qu'ils aiment. En d'autres mots, nous sommes maudits. Ricana-t-il

Je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il racontait, comment ça nous étions maudit ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette affaire de de royauté ? Et puis, d'où sortait une rumeur aussi sordide.

\- Tu y cois vraiment à des bêtises pareilles ? Demandai-je à mon frère.

\- Itachi, suivant ta logique, ça voudrait dire que je serais doublement maudit !? Se demanda Nagato.

Pour toute réponse Itachi éclata de rire. Bien sûr j'étais le seul qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Ça expliquerait surement pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas entre Yahiko et moi.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est parce que tu ne fais rien pour que ce soit le cas. Gronda Itachi

\- S'il vous plait, quelqu'un pourrait daigner m'expliquer ? questionnai-je un peu en colère.

Ils furent surpris tout d'abord, mais Nagato se ressaisi assez vite pour m'éclairer la lanterne.

\- En fait, je suis de la descendance de ces deux personnages. Ma mère était une Uzumaki, et mon père un Uchiha. D'ailleurs je me nomme Nagato Uzumaki.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien le lien entre Uzumaki et Senju.

\- En fait, ces deux clans entretenaient un lien très fort. Hashirama épousa une Uzumaki. Et étant donné que ce clan était constitué en majorité de femmes, les hommes du clan Senju se marièrent avec les femmes du clan Uzumaki. c'est ainsi qu'en est découlé des Uzumaki et des Senju. Les enfants étaient nommés en fonctions du clan dominant par la suite.

\- Alors, le fait que tu t'appelles Uzumaki malgré que ton père était un Uchiha signifierait que c'est ce clan qui domine?

\- Oui, tout à fait. En plus le clan Senju a complètement disparu pour laisser place aux Uzumaki. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que les Uzumaki sont des descendants du clan Senju.

\- Ah ! ok. Et c'est quoi cet affaire de royauté ? demandai-je. Ils se tournèrent vers moi surpris de ma question.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Me demanda mon frère.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- En réalité, Konoha est un royaume. Me révéla-t-il

 _ **NS~NS~NS~NS**_

 **POV EXTERNE.**

Pas très loin de la vallée de la fin, un jeune homme essayait de sortir par son balcon en utilisant les draps comme échelle quand tout à coup quelqu'un pénétra sa chambre et gâcha ses plan.

\- Tu es sérieux là? lui demanda le nouvel arrivé.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude et rentra dans son appartement.

\- Tu as le don d'apparaitre au mauvais moment. Lui reprocha le garçon.

\- Je dirais plutôt d'être toujours là au bon moment. Rétorqua le nouvel arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? je suis un peu occupé là.

\- Je vois ça. Tu es occupé à mettre ta vie en danger.

\- C'est pas du tout dangereux, en plus ce n'est pas ma première fois.

Pour seul réponse, son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Aller Shika, c'est l'été, j'ai aussi envie de m'amuser.

\- Tu te rends comptes que tu ne peux pas tout simplement sortir du château à ta guise ?

\- Pourquoi ça d'abord.

\- Tu es idiot ou tu fais exprès ?

\- Et si je faisais exprès ?

\- NARUTO !

\- Okay, okay ! pas besoin de crier. En plus j'ai déjà tout prévu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai des lunettes de soleil, un sweat-shirt avec capuche, pour me fondre dans la masse.

\- Tu paraîtras plus louche que normal habillé comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Des lunettes ça passent, mais la capuche avec cette chaleur, là, non c'est chelou.

\- Mais !

\- Tu restes. Un point et c'est tout.

\- Y a vraiment des jours où tu m'énerves. Tu te rends compte que je ne suis plus un enfant ?

\- Tu as des responsabilités.

\- J'ai également des droits à ce que je sache. Et puis, j'en ai marre de rester tout le temps enfermé ici.

\- Tu es le prince héritier.

\- Et je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être, je veux juste profiter de ma vie

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais mieux la protéger.

Naruto grogna et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il prit un thé d'oreiller et y cria toute sa frustration.

\- Quand je pense que je te prenais pour un ami. Bouda-t-il

\- Naruto. Soupira Shikamaru.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos. Shikamaru se mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur un moyen de rendre la situation plus stable. Il finit par céder et soupira d'avance face à la bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- C'est bon vas-y, je vais te couvrir.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Naruto en bondissant de son lit. Tu es le meilleur, lui dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oui oui, je sais. Mais par contre, arrange toi à rentrer avant 20h.

\- Bon, à tout à l'heure alors. Dit Naruto prêt à sauter par le balcon.

\- Hey, hey, pas si vite. Le retint Shikamaru. Si tu comptes partir alors utilise la voie normale s'il te plait.

Naruto se ravisa et finalement sorti par un passage secret donnant sur l'arrière du château. Une fois fait, il se mit à courir vers la sortie tel un prisonnier qui revoyait la lumière du jour. A quelque mètre plus haut, le Roi l'observait l'air compatissant.

\- Il grandit cet enfant. Soupira-t-il

\- Je veux que des gardes le suivent et s'assurent de sa protection.

\- A vos ordres votre Altesse. Répondit la garde royale en cœur avant de sortir de la salle.

Le roi lança un regard distant vers la direction empruntée par son fils.

 _« Désolé Naruto, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul »_

De son côté Naruto se rapprochait de plus en plus du portail. Il escalada pour sortir et fut si heureux d'y être parvenu. Ensuite il mit ses lunettes de soleil et son sweat-shirt orange et alla se fondre dans la masse. Il était surexcité et sentait que cette journée serait la plus inoubliable de toute sa vie. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

A suivre…


End file.
